


SET SOMEWHEN AFTER GRADUATION

by jana_nox



Category: Fandom RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Выпускной уже прошёл, но мы всё равно ездим на Хогвартс Экспрессе.





	SET SOMEWHEN AFTER GRADUATION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Hogwarts AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469163) by [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka). 



> Фуджи попросила меня написать диалоги своими словами, но оказалось, что я всегда пишу так. Олсо, это первый текст, написанный мною с 2011 года, айм соу эксайтед, ю гайз.

Встречаться с друзьями в Хогвартс Экспрессе после долгого лета всегда было отличной традицией, которую бывшие студенты Хогвартса решили повторить, несмотря на то, что все они выпустились несколько лет назад и теперь ходили в разные университеты. Поэтому первого сентября следующего года в поезде Лондон - Хогвартс Экспресс послышались четыре хлопка аппарации, и в дверь купе, которое занимала Катя, постучали. Катя со вздохом открыла дверь, потому что есть вещи, по которым ты всегда будешь скучать, даже если ты декан факультета Гриффиндор. Взять, к примеру, госсип. Ну и друзей, конечно.

\- Берегитесь меня, я гроза бедренных косточек и сведённых лопаток! - с криком ворвалась в купе Ира, одной левой закидывая неподъёмный по виду чемодан на верхнюю полку.

\- Подвздошных костей, - со вздохом поправила Катя, - закинь и мой чемодан тоже.

Катин чемодан был отправлен на ту же полку одной правой, и Ира плюхнулась на сиденье, давая возможность пройти остальными и не прекращая разговаривать.

\- Этим летом, - она перешла на заговорщический тон, - я открыла для себя загадочный и запретный мир эро...

\- Плиз донт шейр!! - хором воскликнули следовавшие за ней Эльза с Фуджи. 

\- Она открыла для себя учебник по магическим пассам за четвертый курс университета и накачала бицепс, - поправила их Маша, которая поступила в тот же университет и теперь знала больше о талисманах, заклинаниях и личной жизни подруги, чем требуется простому студенту факультета спортивных наук, кафедра волейбола и некромантии. - Но вы думаете в правильном направлении.

Ира проигнорировала подкол. Она больше не училась в Гриффирндоре, и жизнь была хороша.

\- А ещё учебник анатомии! Я открою совершенно новый раздел беспалочковой магии. Представьте, если те же жесты можно было делать ногами! Или локтями! Или...

\- А вот здесь мы проводим черту, - успела вовремя вставить Эльза, хотя по бурной жестикуляции Иры и так было понятно, какую часть женской анатомии она имеет в виду. Чтобы стереть этот образ из умов собравшихся, Эльза начала подробно рассказывать про новый учебник зельеварения, который её университет помог ей заказать из библиотеки аж в Швеции.

\- Она сварила каждое зелье дважды и протестировала на себе, вполголоса проспойлерила конец этой истории Фуджи.

\- Ты пила незнакомые зелья?! - ужаснулась Катя, вспомнив, что она преподаватель и в её обязанности вообще-то входит волноваться о студентах, даже если это студенты Рейвенкло.

\- Намазала на ногти, - поправила ее Эльза, и так прекрасно знакомая с техникой безопасности, спасибо. Вышеупомянутые ногти блестели так ярко, что свет в купе можно было не включать.

\- Я знаю, что Фуджи этим летом объездила весь свет, - включилась в разговор Маша.

\- Угх, - вот и все, что хотела сказать по этому поводу Фуджи. На самом деле в эти три буквы были включены интересные истории про слонов в Индонезии, пирожки с мясом в Китае и тропические ливни в Подмосковье, но они были рассказаны с помощью особой лингвистической стенографии, которой учили всех арифмантов в Паназиатского Магического Университета. Из присутствующих ей никто не владел, но это никогда не останавливало учащихся и выпускников этого заведения, частенько летавших по всему миру. 

\- Она видела Галю, - с восторгом добавила Ира таким тоном, как магглы говорят "она видела Лох-Несское чудовище" или "вид с пика Калиманджаро охрененный", - я видела магические фоточки!

\- А что делала Катя? - перевела разговор на другую тему выговорившаяся впрок Фуджи. 

Катя равнодушно пожала плечами:

\- Этим летом я написала очередной роман, издатель опубликует его в октябре-ноябре, кажется. 

Студентки синхронно полезли в чемоданы, чтобы нанести дату в свои молескинчики. В конце последнего года из обучения в Хогвартсе во время великой битвы за последнюю бутылку пунша, случившуюся во время праздничного пира в честь выпускного, они (и только они!) узнали, что Катя в свободное от преподавания и деканства (декадентства, лол) время пишет безумно популярные приключенческие романы под псевдонимом Козетта Симстресс (Маша Белошвейкинс в русском переводе), и внимательно следили за карьерой подруги.

\- О чем на этот раз?

\- О, да ничего особенного. В главную героиню влюбляется красавец-граф-вампир и вместе они отправляются на поиски приключений в Египет, - Катя умолчала, что все её романы до сих пор были автобиографичны, и красавец-граф-вампир как раз в этот момент грустно сидел в съёмной квартирке в Лондоне, подперев руку кулаком, и готовился ждать Катеньку целых девять месяцев, пока она будет формировать неокрепшие умы студентов Хогвартса.

Маша не стала комментировать характерные следы загара, виднеющееся из-под профессорской робы декана Гриффиндора. Некоторые секреты должны оставаться секретами, а неокрепший мозг некоторых присутствующих был просто не готов воспринять информацию о графе-вампире, к тому же красавце. Подошла её очередь делиться новостями.

\- А я завела вторую клетку для своих филинов, - мечтательно поделилась Маша, которая в свободное от некромантии и спорта время увлеклась орнитологией. - А то они перестали помещаться в одну, хоть она и большая.

Улыбки всех присутствующих приобрели одинаковый мечтательный оттенок. Вот за этим они продолжали ездить в Хогвартс. Там всегда была совятня: поднимаешься на верх северной башни, а там одиночество, тишина, спокойствие, а вокруг летают совы, сычи, сипухи и филины, филины, филины.


End file.
